


Una última fantasía

by TabrisXX



Series: Kinktober Multifandom 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Gay Porn Hard, Hot, Hotels, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Making Out, Minor Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Victor Nikiforov, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Rimming, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Christophe Giacometti, Top Victor Nikiforov, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky y Victor Nikiforov deciden llevar una relación abierta bastante particular; una donde ambos puedan disfrutar y contarse todo lo que hacen con sus amantes esporádicos. Sin embargo, las cosas se complican cuando surge aquel jodido sentimiento llamado amor.Si bien ambos están dispuestos a cambiar el modo de llevar su relación, Yuri desea cumplir antes una última fantasía y Victor está completamente de acuerdo.---Kinktober 2019 by Tabris-XX. Historia #2.





	Una última fantasía

**Author's Note:**

> **Los personajes en esta historia son todos mayores de edad y los actos son consensuados/consentidos.**

Yuri y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo a través de una aplicación para personas que desean salidas casuales y sin compromiso. Ni él ni yo estábamos buscando una relación seria; todo se limitaba a salir de vez en cuando y pasarla bien juntos. Sin embargo, la atracción que se generó entre nosotros fue demasiado intensa desde que nos vimos en la primera cita. La idea fue encontrarnos, charlar un poco y ver si surgía algo más.

Ni siquiera permanecimos una hora sentados en aquel café. El magnetismo sexual era tan fuerte que de ahí pasamos a un hotel donde estuvimos follando como animales en celo durante horas. Para ser la primera vez que me acostaba con alguien que conocía de ese modo, admito fue una experiencia por demás increíble.

Esas salidas volvieron a repetirse una y otra vez. Así fue que nos convertimos en amantes casuales, conscientes de que sería solo sexo sin involucrarnos sentimentalmente. Pero un día, Yuri me salió con algo que realmente no me esperaba. Me citó en el mismo café donde nos vimos por primera vez y ni bien llegué al sitio, dijo algo que no pensé escuchar -o al menos, no tan pronto-.

—Será mejor que empecemos a frecuentarnos menos desde ahora -su rostro lucía extraño-

—¿Por qué? -pregunté sin entender nada- ¿Ya no te agrada el sexo conmigo?

—No es eso, Victor -suspiró- Pasa que estoy incumpliendo nuestro acuerdo.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien más? Si es así, nunca dijimos nada acerca de ser exclusivos uno con el otro.

Negó con la cabeza y lo vi sonrojarse, era la primera vez que lo notaba así de nervioso y ansioso.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Me estoy involucrando contigo! -exclamó avergonzado- No quiero arruinarlo todo, así que...--

—¡Yuri! -lo interrumpí- Llevamos saliendo casi medio año. Más que gustarme, me encantas y también sabes que te aprecio y te respeto más allá de que nos limitemos a encuentros sexuales. Eres sin dudas un chico con el que tomaría una relación de pareja formal...--

—"Pero" -me cortó el discurso haciendo énfasis en esa lamentable palabra que efectivamente yo iba a pronunciar-

—Pero me temo que si cambiamos la manera en la que estamos llevando esto, llegará un momento en el que se nos torne una rutina y acabaremos hartándonos -expliqué- Podríamos estar juntos como pareja aunque que prefiero las relaciones abiertas a los compromisos. Me parece que son más fáciles de llevar y además, no creo en la monogamia.

—Tampoco yo en realidad -exhaló con fuerza- Es más, una infidelidad puede surgir en cualquier momento aunque si es una cuestión hablada, una relación abierta podría resultar muy buena para ambas partes.

—Sin embargo, pienso que como novio sería celoso en extremo -sonreí-

—Si prometieras no amar a nadie más, no me importaría compartir tu cuerpo con otro sujeto -respondió-

—¿Amar? -lo miré sorprendido- Yo no sé lo que es eso. Es decir, es algo que me causa pavor. Pero sinceramente dudo que exista otra persona que atrape mi interés tanto como tú lo has hecho. Si estás dispuesto a aceptar las condiciones de una relación abierta, yo también lo haré.

Yuri terminó aceptando.

Nos hicimos novios y establecimos pautas para poder manejarlo todo de una manera más honesta. La primera regla era que si nos gustaba otro hombre y teníamos intenciones de ir a la cama con él, debíamos decirnos todo al respecto.

La segunda regla era que la hora del sexo con las citas casuales, había que usar condón sin excepciones. La tercera, no salir de nuevo con la misma persona.

\---

Nos mantuvimos así alrededor de año y medio con resultados más que óptimos. Yuri y yo seguíamos llevándonos de maravillas y el sexo entre nosotros era increíble. Admito que llegué a tener más amantes que él en todo ese tiempo, entre dos a cuatro hombres al mes; él nunca pasaba de tres.

Luego compartíamos nuestras experiencias, relatándonos cómo nos había ido y aplicábamos las cosas más satisfactorias a nuestros encuentros íntimos. Me gustaba el modo en que Yuri me contaba cómo se follaba a otros chicos; era versátil aunque conmigo era exclusivamente pasivo.

—¿Sabes, Victor? A veces me da curiosidad por saber cómo eres cuando tienes sexo con otras personas -confesó- ¿Eres así como conmigo?

—Claro que no, gatito -le sonreí- A ti te hago el amor, me importa más satisfacerte a ti que a mí mismo. Lo demás es algo meramente carnal e incluso egoísta.

—Eso me hace sentir bastante halagado -me devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Pero sabes qué? A decir verdad, ya no le encuentro el gusto a eso de estar con otros hombres -suspiró- Todo es tan vacío y superficial; ya no me bastan las simples atracciones físicas.

—Me pasa lo mismo. Luego de haber llevado este tipo de relación contigo todo este tiempo, siento que busco algo distinto.

—¿Entonces qué? -preguntó él-

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos? -contesté sin estar seguro que eso era lo que Yuri quería-

—Sí, pero antes de eso, necesito cumplir una fantasía insatisfecha que tengo hace tiempo -confesó-

\---

Días después de sincerarnos y conversar sobre los posibles cambios que haríamos en nuestra relación, pensé que finalmente iba a pisar mi palabra por completo cuando conocí a un hombre por el que me sentí total y absolutamente atraído.

Fue algo parecido a lo que me sucedió con Yuri aunque las cosas con mi nueva conquista esporádica se tornaron algo diferentes e inesperadas. Su nombre era Christophe, un bellísimo y vanidoso suizo de 30 años, tenía todo el porte digno de un modelo cotizadísimo; sus ojos verdes ámbar detrás de sus gafas, su sonrisa coqueta y todo ese sex-appeal que emanaba de él me estaba volviendo loco y no veía la hora de llevármelo a la cama.

Me dijo abiertamente que le gusté desde que vio mis fotos y que estaba buscando aventuras fugaces. Aunque el panorama cambió drásticamente cuando le comenté que estaba en pareja con un chico más joven con quien manteníamos una relación abierta hasta ese momento.

No sé la razón exacta pero le tuve la suficiente confianza como para confesarle una fantasía que tenía.

—Me gustaría ver a mi pareja siendo sodomizado por otro hombre -le dije-

—¡Vaya! ¿Así que eres un voyeurista? ¿Y que piensa tu novio sobre eso?

—Él está de acuerdo. A decir verdad, es algo que también lo desea pero no hemos encontrado a nadie que cumpla con nuestras expectativas.

—Lo acabas de encontrar -sonrió- Soy el candidato que estaban buscando.

—¿En serio? -lo miré con sorpresa- Creí que tú...--

—Creíste mal, Victor. También soy activo.

Cuando Chris me preguntó detalles sobre nuestros gustos en la cama, fui muy directo y claro con él en todo. Le conté que a mi pareja y a mí nos gustaba disfrutar y compartir todo sin restricciones aunque cuando estábamos con otras personas, teníamos reglas estrictas.

—¿Y tú, solo quieres ver o también quieres participar? -preguntó el suizo-

—Pues ya se verá qué surge en el momento.

—¿Tienes fotos de él?

Quité mi celular y le enseñé unas fotos sensuales y muy sugestivas de mi gatito. Pude notar que quedó bastante fascinado; sus ojos y su sonrisa ladina me lo decían con claridad.

—¡Qué belleza! -exclamó- Tienes muy buen gusto, Victor -me miró de reojo y luego volvió su mirada a las imágenes- Ya me enamoré perversamente de su bonito trasero.

—No te culpo -le seguí la corriente-

—¿Lo hacen siempre sin condón?

—Claro, somos pareja.

—¿Y te vienes en él?

—¿Eh? -casi acabé escupiendo mi bebida nada más de escucharlo-

Sus preguntas me estaban poniendo inquieto, no era como si me molestara su actitud abierta y osada pero sí me dejaba algo descolocado.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Nada en particular, solo quería saber -sonrió- ¿Y también lo hacen así con otros?

—No...de hecho, es una de nuestras reglas. Siempre que se traten de otras personas, debe ser con protección.

—Ya veo. Hace tiempo no lo hago sin condón, por lo que estoy teniendo ganas de volver a las viejas y deliciosas prácticas. Mira Victor, soy un hombre sano, franco y muy selectivo. No me voy a la cama con cualquiera.

—Me parece excelente que seas así.

—Pero te confieso que un trasero como el de tu chico me lo follo sin condón.

Me quedé sin palabras. No precisamente porque me asustaba lo que me decía sino porque no creí que fuera a insinuar algo semejante; más que curiosidad de su parte, era una propuesta que no acabó por gustarme del todo.

Chris insistió para que nos viéramos al día siguiente por la noche y concretáramos lo que acabamos de hablar. Ya le entusiasmó la idea de follarse a Yuri y que yo los viera pero le aclaré que primero lo hablaría seriamente con mi pareja y que aún no le podía asegurar nada.

\---

No estuve muy seguro de decirle a Yuri aún sobre el tema tan pronto pero seguía comunicándome con Chris. Luego de posponer ese encuentro con él en un par de ocasiones, comenzó a ponerse aún más insistente.

Me llamaba y me relataba detalladamente todas las cosas que le haría a mi novio. Llegó un punto en el que me ponía tan caliente que sentí la necesidad de que en verdad lo llevara a cabo.

—¿Y entonces qué, Victor? -preguntó de nueva cuenta- ¿Puedo venirme dentro de él? -eso me quitó completamente de mi fantasía-

Le dije que lo debía tratar con Yuri y que ya lo veríamos cuando nos tocara estar frente a frente. Finalmente me decidí a hablar con él sobre ese asunto, le dije que encontré a un candidato aparentemente apto para nuestro último plan ante de volcarnos a una relación de pareja distinta. También le enseñé las fotos que Chris tenía publicadas y le había gustado bastante.

—Está buenísimo -sonrió- ¿Qué tal si quedamos para mañana?

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

—No, prefiero que sea como una cita a ciegas.

Puse a Chris al tanto de lo que habíamos decidido y estuvo más que dispuesto a todo. Quedamos en vernos en un hotel al otro día por la noche, ya que no acostumbrábamos llevar a nuestros amantes casuales a la casa.

También le pregunté a Yuri qué pensaba acerca de eso que Chris había estado preguntando. Me respondió exactamente lo que yo pensé desde antes, que sería algo que se decidiría una vez que estuviéramos allí.

\---

Ya esa noche, Yuri fuimos al hotel en cuestión. Chris llegó más que puntual a la habitación. Debo admitir que se veía increíblemente bello, quizás mucho más que la última vez que lo vi. Era un hombre elegante y atractivo por demás.

Me sentí extraño en cuanto lo vi acercándose a Yuri y tomándolo de la cintura cuando lo saludó. No esperó a que yo los presentara, fue él mismo quien tomó la iniciativa y lo hizo.

Me dirigí a abrir una botella de champagne que había encargado previamente y así los dejé un rato para que pudieran charlar y se conocieran un poco. Por lo que pude observar, parecía que Yuri y Chris iban a entenderse muy bien. Comenzamos a beber y ellos estuvieron charlando sobre temas varios, riendo y coqueteando. Yo participaba aunque con menor frecuencia y realmente estaba complacido al ver la escena.

—¿Entonces les agrado a ambos? -preguntó Chris-

—¡Sí! -respondió Yuri inmediatamente, sin siquiera esperar a que yo me pronunciara al respecto-

Eso había sido suficiente para Christophe. 

Ahí mismo, se acercó a mi novio, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó con suavidad. Noté que Yuri lo empezó a corresponder con cierta prisa y los besos se hicieron más intensos y fogosos. Quedé un tanto sorprendido, en verdad no esperé que procediera a la acción tan pronto.

Ellos seguían besándose frente a mis ojos mientras yo terminaba mi copa. Chris dejó la boca de Yuri para dirigir esos labios carnosos y sensuales hasta su cuello. Me resultaba excitante ver a mi gatito gemiendo por lo bajo tan entretenido aunque un rato después, se levantó para luego sentarse en las piernas de nuestro invitado y rodeó su cuello colocando sus brazos alrededor. Chris volvió a besarlo mientras una de sus manos manos iba bajo la camiseta de Yuri para acariciarle el torso.

Entonces, dejé mi copa a un lado y me acerqué a ellos. Acaricié el cabello de Yuri y él estiró sus brazos hacia mí para luego besarme apasionadamente también por unos instantes.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y mi novio quedó en medio de los dos, yo volvía a besarlo mientras Chris le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la ropa y a la par se restregaba contra sus nalgas; rato después, cambiamos de sitio.Ahora era Chris quien lo besaba mientras Yuri se dispuso a desabotonarle la camisa y yo besaba su nuca.

Nuestro invitado me acercó a él y nos empezamos a besar. ¡Mierda! Realmente lo hacía tan bien, era tan ardiente y sensual. Noté que Yuri se puso de rodillas y se encargó de abrir casi con desesperación el pantalón de Chris, bajándoselo un poco y luego se puso a acariciar y morder suavemente su miembro por encima de su ropa interior.

Claro que deseaba ver todo eso pero necesitaba que estuviéramos más cómodos. Les sugerí que cambiáramos de lugar. En cuanto llegamos a la cama, Chris empujó a mi pareja sobre ella y se colocó sobre su cuerpo, tocándolo y besándolo con tanta ansiedad que por un momento me provocó algo de celos.

Yuri gemía cada vez más alto y su respiración se aceleraba; era tan exquisito poderlo ver de ese modo. Me limité a observarlos y a no intervenir aún. Entonces Chris se puso de pie y se despojó de su ropa dejándose únicamente sus boxers ajustados y luego hizo lo mismo con mi pareja.

Ahora ambos estaban en ropa interior sobre la cama. Chris tenía recostado a Yuri boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas y refregando sus partes contra las de mi chico, al tiempo que lo besaba y lo acariciaba con deseo.

Por la manera en la que Yuri respondía entregándose a él tan complaciente, deduje que este hombre era un experto en el sexo. Sabía exactamente como complacer a sus amantes y por un instante, me tentó la idea de acabar siendo también follado por él pero hoy sería mi bello gatito quien iba a disfrutar de sus atenciones.

Después de unos minutos, Chris se recostó sobre su espalda y Yuri aprovechó para besarle el pecho y bajar lentamente hasta su intimidad. El pene de Chris se marcaba tentadoramente bajo su ropa interior y Yuri no perdió más tiempo; terminó por quitársela para luego volver a ese falo que empezó a besar y lamer lentamente para después meterlo todo a su boca y succionarlo.

—Mmm...ahhhh... -Chris gemía y le indicaba a Yuri como seguir-

Los ojos de Yuri se fijaron en mí por un momento y yo le sonreí, haciéndole saber que lo hacía de maravillas y que siguiera con toda confianza. Rato después, el suizo se levantó un poco y tomó a Yuri de la barbilla para acercarlo y besarlo. Entonces mi novio se montó sobre él y se movió como si estuvieran follando ya de verdad.

Chris no dejó pasar el momento, sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Yuri hasta llegar a su cintura y al bajar un poco, tomó con sus dedos la ropa interior de mi novio y se la quitó. Allí estaban ambos desnudos, besándose y acariciándose mientras a mí me estaba por matar la tremenda erección que estaba aprisionada en mi pantalón.

Yuri se movía sobre Chris simulando ser penetrado por él. Cuando el sensual hombre dejó de besarlo, se volvió a mí.

—Victor, continúa -me dijo y luego miró a Yuri para hacerle una sugerencia- ¿Por qué no lo ayudas un poco?

Yuri se acercó a mí y comenzó a despojarme de mis ropas con total desesperación hasta que me dejó sin una sola prenda. Luego nos besamos de la manera más pasional mientras yo acariciaba su esbelta figura y mis manos se posaban con toda alevosía en sus nalgas a la par que nuestras erecciones se rozaban entre sí.

—¿Te está gustando todo esto, gatito? -le pregunté al oído-

—Es mejor de lo que esperaba -contestó muy seguro de sí mismo-

—Entonces vuelve con él ya mismo, parece impaciente -le dije y Yuri asintió-

Así lo hizo. Se acercó a Chris y volvieron a besarse por un momento. El hombre hizo recostar a Yuri, le colocó una almohada bajo la cadera y separó sus piernas. Dejándolo así en una posición exacta para que quedara expuesto y listo para él.

—Dios... -susurré mientras me iba sintiendo cada vez más caliente ante tan lascivo show erótico-

Vi a Chris acercarse y pasar su lengua sobre ese ansioso orificio, lo hizo un par de veces; luego lo besaba y succionaba mientras arrancaba a Yuri los más bonitos gemidos que escuché en mi vida. Volvía a hacer lo mismo que antes y luego a usar su lengua para dilatarlo.

Después de unos minutos Chris se levantó y se colocó sobre Yuri, lo besaba mientras le deslizaba el pene entre sus nalgas. Me quedé absorto viendo eso e incluso tuve ganas de ser yo quien estuviera en el lugar de mi gatito.

—¿Quieres qué te la meta ya? -preguntó Chris a mi novio con un tono tan dulce como seductor-

Yuri sonrió y se limitó a asentir. Era hermoso verlo así,con las mejillas todas sonrojadas y jadeado entrecortado a causa de su ansiedad. Chris se incorporó y sujetó las piernas de mi novio, las apartó y se posicionó en medio de ambas. Se colocó un poco de lubricante y luego tomó su pene con la mano derecha y sin darse a esperar más, comenzó a penetrarlo.

Esperaba que Chris se pusiera un condón o que Yuri lo detuviera para que lo hiciera pero ni siquiera reparó en eso. Al escucharlo gemir de semejante manera cuando sintió a Chris dentro de él, me dí cuenta que mi novio sentía una gran atracción por ese hombre.

Chris también gemía disfrutando de mi pareja, lo tocaba con tal delicadeza que verlos me resultaba muy placentero. Los dejé continuar y me puse a ver y disfrutar de la escena.

Nuestro invitado lo embestía cada vez más rápido y profundo; entre más los veía, más me excitaba. Entonces empecé a masturbarme casi frenéticamente y Yuri se mostraba sumamente extasiado, gimiendo bajo el cuerpo del suizo. Mientras lo recibía en su interior, noté que también lo besaba con ternura. De pronto tuve la rara sensación de ser el tercero en cuestión y no el novio.

Yuri pidió cambiar de posición. Hizo recostar a Chris para luego montársele. Tomó el pene del suizo y comenzó a hacerse penetrar, dejándome ver con total descaro como se introducía cada centímetro de él en su cuerpo.

Chris lo tomó de la cadera y empezó a orientar perfectamente sus movimientos. Era algo demasiado excitante para mis sentidos, tenía ganas de unirme a ellos...pero al mismo tiempo, quería seguirlos viendo desde mi lugar ya que estaban perfectamente compenetrados en el acto.

Poco después, Yuri volvió a cambiar de posición, se recostó y Chris lo giró sobre su costado para volver a hundirse en él hasta el tope y a la par, lo abrazaba por detrás y lo masturbaba.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!! -Yuri gemía y se retorcía de placer-

Fue entonces que decidí entrar finalmente al juego. Me acerqué y besé a mi pareja; al ver eso, Chris aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, penetrándolo más fuerte y más profundo.

Chris decidió descansar un momento, entonces Yuri me hizo recostar al lado de nuestro invitado. Se montó en mí y nos dio la orden de que Chris y yo nos besáramos. No podía negar lo mucho que me prendían los besos de ese hombre tan sexy; Yuri parecía disfrutarlo también mientras se movía con desenfreno sobre mi miembro y mantenía sus manos sobre mi pecho. Parecía que era él quien me estuviera follando y yo lo disfrutaba complacido.

Minutos después de estarme montando, Yuri cambió de lugar y volvió a Chris, haciendo exactamente lo que hizo conmigo mientras el suizo seguía besándome y masturbándome como podía con una de sus manos.

Yuri era increíble y parecía divertirse montándonos a ambos a su entero antojo, pasando de mi pene al de Chris una y otra vez. Después de un tiempo, mientras Yuri me tenía en él, se me ocurrió una idea que consideré estupenda.

—Ya está acostumbrado a los dos -le dije a Chris- ¿Por qué no lo follamos ambos a la vez? ¿Qué dices, gatito? -sonreí-

—Me encanta la idea -asintió- ¡Háganlo ya!

Chris se levantó y se colocó detrás de él. Acomodó su pene cerca del mío que para entonces estaba por la mitad en el interior de mi novio y lentamente se incorporó también. Tuvimos que ser muy cautelosos y también pacientes para hacerlo sin dañar a Yuri; al poco rato ambos lo penetrábamos al mismo tiempo.

La sincronía con la que nos movíamos era la ideal, la sensación del falo de Chris frotándose con el mío era por demás deliciosa. Yuri seguía extremadamente excitado y yo no dejaba de besarlo mientras Chris besaba y acariciaba su espalda.

Sentí que ya no tardaría en eyacular y por lo que parecía, Chris estaba exactamente en las mismas. Yuri empezó a correrse en ese instante, aferrándose a mí y casi gritando con desesperación.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhhh!!! -pude sentir toda su humedad entre mi abdomen y el suyo, se estaba viniendo abundante e intensamente-

—¿Quieres que termine en ti? -preguntó Chris en un susurro al oído de Yuri, prevalenciéndose de su estado de completo éxtasis-

—Sí -apenas pudo contestar él con un gemido entrecortado-

Debo admitir que eso me molestó un poco, me dí cuenta que Chris lo había planeado todo. Esa siempre fue su intención desde el principio pero ya me encontraba a punto de un orgasmo tan fenomenal que no podía hacer nada para impedírselo.

—¡Ngh...aaaahhh!!! -pude sentirlo viniéndose en el interior de Yuri y apenas unos instantes después, yo también lo hice-

La sensación fue por demás increíble y placentera para todos, incluso resultó mucho mejor de lo que esperé en un principio.

En cuanto todo acabó, permanecimos un rato recostados en la cama. Yuri estaba exhausto y cayó dormido muy pronto, abrazado a mí. En tanto, yo seguía con ganas de reclamarle a Chris por lo que había hecho aunque al parecer se dio cuenta y se levantó con prisa de la cama.

—Tomaré un baño -comentó- ¿Quieres venir?

—No -respondí secamente-

—Está bien.

Observé a Yuri, quien dormía plácidamente en mis brazos. Besé su frente y me quedé pensando en lo que había sucedido. Fue algo realmente intenso, quizás lo más extremo que habíamos hecho hasta entonces pero cumplimos el objetivo que nos trazamos. Todo resultó bastante bien.

Cuando Chris salió del bañó, se vistió y luego se marchó con una sonrisa digna de triunfador. Opté por no decirle nada, lo dejé pasar por completo. Así fue mejor.

—Llámenme cuando quieras -fue lo último que dijo antes de irse-

No lo hice y tampoco volvimos a repetir aquella experiencia. Le pregunté directamente a Yuri si le apetecía tratar a Chris o salir a solas con él, ya que era evidente que le gustaba mucho, pero se rehusó a hacerlo.

Quizás lo vuelva a llamar oportunamente para un siguiente encuentro, antes de optar definitivamente por una relación más convencional que esta que Yuri y yo llevamos hasta este momento.

**FIN**


End file.
